honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
Republic of Monica System Navy
The Republic of Monica System Navy, RMSN (informal name: the Monican Navy) was the armed space force of the Republic of Monica. Its secondary duty was escorting transports of Monican mercenaries hired by the Office of Frontier Security. ( ) Monican Navy ships were referred to as Monican Navy Ship, prefix MNS. Strength Original According to quite exact Mesan intelligence before arranging for the addition of fourteen Solarian battlecruisers in 1920 PD, the Monican Navy's total tonnage was just over four million tons, but almost half million of that were LACs. All its warships had been built before 1901 PDAnd were less modern and lethal than the twenty-T-year-old Manticoran units initially assigned to Talbott Station.. In 1920 PD, the Monican Navy was composed of: * 5 heavy cruisers * 8 light cruisers * 19 destroyers * several dozen obsolete LACsAbout 50 units, if the average mass of the LACs was near 10.000 tons. ( , ) Battlecruisers Purchase Fourteen recently retired Solarian ''Indefatigable''-class Flight VII battlecruisersAbout 12 million tons together. were delivered by Technodyne Industries and financed by Mesa, as part of a scheme to prevent the annexation of the Talbott Cluster by the Star Kingdom of Manticore. In terms of effective combat strength, the Monican Navy's capabilities were to increase by a factor of over a hundred.On the other hand, the firepower of three of the battlecruisers was assessed at about ten times the firepower of the entire MN prior to their acquisition. Only three of these units became operational before the battle of Monica. ( ) Remaining Forces As a result of the battle of Monica (1921 PD), the Monican Navy lost twelve of its fourteen battlecruisers, and the remaining two were seized by the Royal Manticoran Navy as evidence. In addition, all of its preexisting five heavy cruisers, six light cruisers (75% of its whole number), fifteen destroyers (79% of its whole number), and probably all but six LACs were lost, and the military portion of Eroica Station was destroyed. The remaining forces activated by Admiral Gregoire Bourmont prior to the battle consisted of only two light cruisers, four destroyers and six LACs. ( ) Personnel The Monican Navy's basic level of competence was more than ordinarily competent. The highest levels of the Republic of Monica's military were as affected by cronyism and political favoritism as any other Verge star nation. ( ) The number of Monican navy personnel aboard its warships can be estimated as c.a. 17,000According to Havenite warship's personnel staffing levels: 770 crews per CA (Sword-class), 460 crews per CL (Liberty-class), 430 crew per destroyer, 25 crew per LAC.. On the contrary 14 Indefatigable-class units needed 28,000 crew. Three destroyed battlecruisers were fully mannedCaptain Terekhov destroyed mothballed warships with skeleton crews also. Complements of mothballed ships had been transferred to the battlecruisers.. Activation of all fourteen battlecruisers, even with limited crewsThe size of Indefatigable-class vessel crew was c.a. 2,000. A possible example is 1300, which is the crew for a Warlord-class battlecruiser's reduced complement. ( , ), would require reassignment of almost the whole Monican Navy's available manpowerPossible sources of reserves were Monica's fixed naval facilities, its merchant navy and retired personnel.. Moreover, there was a need for screening units for a planned battlecruiser strike forcePerhaps to be made up of the most up to date Monican destroyers. as well as problem of leaving some security force at the Monica SystemLACs at least.. ( , ) During the battle of Monica, Captain Aivars Terekhov's task group killed or wounded ca. 75% of the total personnel strength of the Monican Navy. ( ) :See here for list of Monican Naval personnel Battle of Monica :See: Battle of Monica Mentioned Warships ::See here for a list of mentioned warships. References Category:Monica Category:Military